Uma Dança Caliente
by Estrelinha
Summary: o que aconteceria se o fogo de uma antiga paixão se reencontra.se? InuxKag


Uma dança Caliente

_- Falas dos personagens_

_( interrupções da autora)_

_(acréscimos dos personagens )_

'_pensamentos dos personagens' _

_Narração feita por – quando um personagem narra a fic_

Narracção feita pela Kagome

Bom dia, cá estou eu para mais um dia agitado, levanto-me ás 7 horas da manhã em ponto, tomo banho, visto uma roupa confortável, afinal de contas vou para a faculdade, e desço para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Ups! Nem me apresentei que desmiolada, sou a Kagome, tenho 19 anos e pronto sou normal ou será que sou anormal? Bem isso iremos ver lá mais para a frente. Onde é que eu ia? Ah! Já sei no pequeno-almoço, desci para a cozinha e lá encontrei o meu irmão Souta e a minha mãe já sentados, peguei numa mação e despedi-me:

- Tchau mãe, até logo pirralho – e sai ouvindo um resmungo vindo da cozinha

- Não sou pirralho – sorri comigo mesma adoro implicar com o meu irmão mais novo

Assim que cheguei á faculdade ouvi um 'plaf' (que onomatopeia de estalo mais sem graça - -') chegando mais perto vi uma Sango zangada (a Sango é a minha melhor amigo desde pequena n.n) e vejo um Miroku com a Marca de 5 dedos na cara, o desgraçado está sempre a levar, mas pensando bem desgraçado o tanas, se não fosse tão tarado não apanhava, mas querem saber? No fundo estes dois amam-se!

- Bom dia meus lindos! – Digo assim que chego mais perto, logo eles abrem um enorme sorriso para me receber

- Bom dia K-chan! – Eles dizem em uníssono

- Prontos para mais um dia secante de aulas? – Perguntei desanimada

- Nem fales! – Disse-me a Sango

- Meninas porque é que logo á noite não vamos sair para descontrair um pouco, podíamos ir aquela boate que tanto gostamos que tal? – perguntou o Miroku

- Bem K-chan não é que o nosso amigo ás vezes pensa? – ela disse sorrindo o que fez o Miroku corar envergonhado

- Eu acho uma óptima ideia, vamos sim pessoal - eu disse animada

Bem nem preciso disser que as aulas foram secantes e que demoraram a passar, quando finalmente chegaram ao fim, cada um de nós seguiu para a sua casa e combinamos sair às 21:00, cheguei a casa ás 18:30, tomei um banho fiz o trabalho que era para entregar na aula seguinte, jantei por volta das 20:10 e fui-me arranjar para a grande noite, sim porque eu adoro dançar, talvez vocês não saibam mas eu aos 16 anos tive aulas de dança, mas tive que largar aos 18 porque ficava apertado com o horário da faculdade. Bem voltando á realidade escolhi algo simples mas ao mesmo tempo sensual, optei por uma mini-saia preta de pregas , por uma tomara-que-caia branca uma sandálias de salto fino (sabem daquelas que traçam na perna?) e uma maquilhagem leve só um lápis preto para realçar os olhos, rímel e gloss.

São 21:00, lá estão eles a tocarem á porta (eles só são pontuais quando lhes convem)

Bem chegando à boate, nem paramos para beber nada, seguimos para a pista de dança e dançámos a noite inteira, até que passou um rapaz que eu juraria já ter visto, ele é alto, lindo, um corpo de deus, cabelos prateados e umas orelhas de cachorro muito kawaiis, espera eu conheço aqueles olhos dourados penetrantes e… não pode ser … é o Inuyasha (ele era o meu instrutor de dança e bem eu tive uma quedinha por ele, pronto ok eu confesso eu tive um tombo! Mas ele na altura era comprometido com a Kikyou (cabra da mosca morta dá para notar que eu a detesto? Óptimo! ) ele deve ter agora 25 anos afinal só passou um ano )

Inuyasha não queria acreditar quando olhou na direcção de Kagome ele não a via a um ano e sentia falta do seu sorriso acolhedor. Ela sorriu-lhe quando percebeu que este olhava na sua direcção e ele devolveu-lhe um olhar frio mas penetrante, mas ambos sabiam que ele sorria internamente só por vê-la, apesar de tudo eles tinham uma boa amizade até ao dia em que a moça teve de deixar as suas aulas. Inuyasha na altura namorava mas era apaixonado pelo sorriso da rapariga, mas achava amar Kikyou ( grrrrrrr pega nunca mais morre!!!! )

Eu ia em direcção ao bar quando começa a tocar uma música bastante conhecida de todas as pessoas que estavam naquela boate. Ao reconhecer a música eu dei um sorriso malicioso em direcção ao meu hanyou favorito e pensei porque não mexer um pouco a cintura!?

Olhei-o fundo nos olhos e disse-lhe um 'Olá', gesto que ele me retribuiu.

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

A música começa e a Kagome aproxima-se mais do hanyou dá um sorriso malicioso e sussurra-lhe no ouvido"vamos dançar de verdade como nos velhos tempos" Inuyasha arrepia-se ao sentir a respiração dela em contacto com a pele dele, mas corresponde ao sorriso malicioso, ela desce a mão pela blusa dele a abre o resto dos botões da mesma deixando à mostra aquele peitoral definido, os dois ficam próximos e então escutam a letra começar...

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa_

Inuyasha acompanha a letra e canta enquanto encara a moça à frente dele enquanto ela se afasta um pouco, fica de costas e começa a remexer os quadris de leve, de um lado para o outro no ritmo da musica, com as mãos na cabeça...

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_Oh baby, quando você fala assim_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Quando troca a voz para a cantora esta desce a mão pelo corpo de maneira sensual e as pára na cintura e requebra de costas para o hanyou.

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_

_So you can keep on taking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

O Inuyasha não resiste à maneira sensual que a rapariga dança, e resolve ser um pouco mais atrevido e colocar-lhe ambas as mão nos seus quadris, esta que se encontra de costas para ele sorri de forma maliciosa, e coloca as próprias mãos sobre as dele , recomeça a desçer a cintura com movimentos sensuais até ao chão, mas desta vez acompanhada pelo Inuyasha, com os corpos mais que colados limitam-se a mexer e remexer a cintura, a descer até ao chão e manterem os corpos suados e com vontade de 'quero mais'.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy_

_Come on lets go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Shakira, Shakira_

Os rostos juntos,um pode sentir a respiração do outro em uma dança sensual e envolvente, Inuyasha consegue sentir o corpo da jovem colado ao dele, cada curva dela colada a si, aquilo estava a deixá-lo louco, cada vez mais incapaz de se controlar.

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

Kagome já estava de olhos fechados, a cabeça para trás encostada no peito definido do rapaz descoberto pela camisa aberta, o clima subia de acordo com o acelerar da música, ela empurra o rapaz para longe, este aproxima-se começa a bater palmas no ritmo da música e convidava-a a dançar uma dança evolvente só para ele.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

Por esta altura os amigos estavam de boca aberta a olhar para os dois dançarem daquela forma tão 'quente', estes também conheciam o hanyou e estavam com saudades dele, não o viam há um ano, tal como a jovem que agora o envolvia de forma sensual numa dança só deles, apesar da plateia que se formava á sua volta, os amigos sabiam que naqueles olhares profundos lançados enquanto estes dançavam se encontrava: saudade, carinho, paixão, amor (?) mas sobretudo o desejo por parte de ambos que já há muito existia.

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from_

_Colombia_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with_

_the Fugees from a 3rd world country_

_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty_

_I need a whole club dizzy_

_Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

_Colombians and Haitians_

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_

_No more do we snatch ropes_

_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

Inuyasha que já não aguentava mais a distancia que se tinha criado, puxa-a pela cintura e cola os corpos de novo, Kagome sorri maliciosa e resolve entrar no jogo do hanyou e rebola ( não me batam sou nova para morrer, mas não sei que termos usar, os portugueses são bakas e os brasileiro tem termos sexy's então porque não usá-los?') bem colada a ele descendo até ao chão e arranca um gemido baixinho do hanyou pela sensualidade dela.

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto_

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

_No fighting_

_No fighting_

Kagome consegue-se soltar do Inuyasha e afasta-se, mas o hanyou não ia deixar aquilo assim, aproxima-se da moça e passa as mãos pelas curvas dela o que a faz arrepiar -se , ele agarra-a pela cintura e aperta-a fortemente contra o corpo dele, e com uma respiração marcante começa a rebolar também, colando mais uma vez os corpos ( muito eles gostam de se colar ai ai meninos perversos :P) e no exacto momento em que ele a faz rodopiar e ficam cara a cara, a milímetros de distancia com o olhar de profundo desejo a música acaba.

- Para quem engordou bastante ainda te consegues mexer... – fala provocante o hanyou

- Sim paixão, eu também te amo –disse ela em tom de ironia, e começa a deslizar as mãos pelo peito dele, e então começa a fechar os botões que tinha aberto no começo da música.

Aquelas palavras e aquele gesto foram a gota d' água para ele, que sentia um imenso desejo pela jovem desde que a conheceu, então ele puxou-a carinhosamente para perto dele, mais uma vez naquela noite, ainda com a respiração ofegante devido á dança e com os lábios entreabertos, ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela e foi diminuindo a distância entre eles, até que os lábios se encontraram, num beijo cálido que começou tímido mas que depressa ele tornou profundo e com um imenso desejo contido. Separou-se dela com muito pesar e foi-lhe beijando a bochecha até alcançar a orelha da jovem onde lhe sussurrou com a voz rouca um pedido urgente para saírem dali.

- E porque não? – foi a resposta dela que também era louca por ele (que kawaii), como ela já tinha confessado ela teve uma quedinha, pronto ok, um tombo por ele.

Quando chegaram lá fora, ele nem pensou duas vezes encaminhou-a para o carro dele um Mercedes cinza lindo! ( que professor de dança ganha para um Mercedes? Imaginem X'D) e perguntou-lhe com uma voz doce que ela nunca tinha ouvido dirigida para ela:

- Para onde a senhorita deseja ir? – ela riu da pose de cavalheiro dele

- Vou para onde o cavalheiro me levar – foi a respostas dela seguida de um sorriso.

Esse sorriso fê-lo derreter-se, então ele aproximou-se, segurou-lhe a cintura e envolveu-a noutro beijo desta vez mais carinhoso mas também com muito mais desejo, pois ele sabia que era correspondido naquela paixão. Quando o beijo cessou para eles recuperarem o fôlego ele disse-lhe com um tom de voz que não passava de um sussurro

- Eu não me entregava assim a um homem, ainda para mais um como eu digamos insaciável e que continua apaixonado por ti – ele disse num tom provocante

- Como assim continua? – ela perguntou confusa ele nunca lhe tinha dito, nem demonstrado que estava apaixonado por ela

- Eu percebi no dia em que tu me disseste que ias abandonar as aulas, que gostava de ti muito mais do que pensava, mas na altura eu tinha namorada ( cabraaaaaaaaaa, ups! Desculpem empolguei-me) e pensei que depois de deixares as aulas eu ia acabar por te esquecer, mas não foi isso que aconteceu, e eu percebi isso quando te vi, e quando dançámos mais uma vez juntos – ele disse isto num só fôlego para não perder a coragem de lhe dizer o que sentia.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, alias até sei, eu confesso que tive e tenho uma quedinha por ti – ela disse com um sorriso carinhoso e malicioso ao mesmo tempo.

- Só uma quedinha? – ele perguntou com um olhar triste e decepcionado – eu confesso que sou louco por ti e tu dizes-me que tiveste uma quedinha por mim?

- Oh! Ficas tão bonitinho triste, seu tolo eu estava a brincar eu não tive uma quedinha por ti, eu tive um tombo, eu também sou assim doida varrida por ti – ela disse isto risonha e aproximou-se dele colando os lábios de ambos num beijo repleto de amor, beijo esse que o hanyou fez questão de aprofundar queria sentir novamente aquela sensação inebriante dos lábios da amada, então com a língua tocou-lhe os lábios num pedido mudo de permissão para a levar ao paraíso.

Depois de terem entrado no carro e de terem feito a curta viagem de 10 minutos até á casa do jovem, este pegou a menina (como ele a chamava) a sua menina nos braços e beijou-a, encaminhou-a para dentro do seu apartamento sem deixar de a beijar, ao entrarem fechou a porta com o pé, e continuou o caminho até ao quarto dele onde havia uma cama de casal, na qual depositou a moça com carinho, e cobriu-lhe o corpo com o dele, seguiu os beijos para o pescoço, e subiu a mão pela coxa da rapariga que gemeu baixinho em resposta à carícia mais ousada que o jovem lhe fazia. Ele sorriu internamente ao perceber que dava prazer à jovem só com as carícias, desceu os beijos até ao decote da jovem, que era bastante generoso, e subiu a mão até ao ventre da menina, que acariciou de leve, arrancado mais gemidos da jovem. Sentou-se e puxou a jovem com ele o suficiente para colar os corpos e tirar-lhe a blusa com carinho.

Ela queria retribuir o carinho do hanyou e num movimento rápido inverteu as posições e deitou-se por cima dele, cobriu-lhe os lábios num beijo profundo, a língua dela explorava todos os cantos da boca do amado, levou as mãos aos botões da camisa do jovem e desapertou-os um a um lentamente, beijando cada parte do peito do jovem que ia sendo descoberto, este apesar de surpreso com a atitude da jovem não pode deixar de gemer com o contacto da língua da moça na sua pele, ela sorriu maliciosa.

Ele não aguentava mais a sua excitação era evidente, e a menina percebeu isso, pois roçou o seu quadril com o do jovem arrancando gemidos mais altos deste, ele inverteu mais uma vez a posição e ficou por cima da moça, voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e o vale dos seios, retirou-lhe o soutien e deu uma atenção especial a cada seio da jovem ora beijando e mordiscando um, ora acariciando outro, arrancando gemidos contínuos da mulher, desceu os beijos até ao ventre e com os dedos procurou o fecho da saia, sorriu malicioso quando o encontrou desceu o fecho, e retirou-lhe a saia fazendo-a levantar um pouco os quadris para lhe facilitar a tarefa.

Ele não aguentava mais a tortura, a excitação era tanta que chegava a doer, despiu-se o mais rápido que conseguiu, realmente não aguentava mais e tirou a única peça de roupa que restava, a tanga da sua menina.

Olhou-a fundo nos olhos e perguntou-lhe:

- Realmente queres fazer isto? Se não quiseres eu percebo e… - não terminou pois ela colou os seus lábios aos dele, e ele sorriu e percebeu a mensagem, então lentamente penetrou-a com medo de a magoar, ouviu-a gemer alto de prazer, não sabia quanto tempo ia aguentar aquele ritmo lento, mas não queria assustá-la, nem magoá-la, porque apesar da moça já n ser virgem, não era muito experiente.

Ela não aguentava mais aquele ritmo, queria senti-lo mais fundo dentro dela, e meio ofegante pediu-lhe:

- Inu… mais…rápido… por favor – ela achou que não ia conseguir terminar a frase, e ele mais que rápido atendeu ao pedido dela, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, pouco tempo depois atingiram o orgasmo juntos.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e com as forças que lhe restavam puxou-a para encostar a cabeça no peito dele e sussurrou-lhe:

- Eu amo-te princesa, não duvido mais disso, e realmente és especial para mim – ele sentiu ao molhado no peito e viu que ela estava a chorar – Que foi K-chan? Eu disse algo errado?

- Não seu tolo, estou a chorar de felicidade ( típico das mulheres! ) eu também te amo Inu-kun! – ela disse e viu-o sorrir de forma maravilhosa

Algumas horas depois o hanyou acorda com os tímidos raios de sol que entram no quarto, e sente um braço envolver-lhe a cintura e as pernas da moça entrelaçadas nas suas. Sorriu e admirou a beleza da jovem, até aquela noite ele nunca pensou que a amava tanto, mas hoje só de pensar em perde-la causava-lhe uma dor no peito que ele nem sabia que existia.

Quando ela acordou encontrou dois olhos dourados encará-la profundamente, mas o jovem parecia em transe, nem a sentiu acordar

- Bom dia meu amor – ela disse-lhe doce

- Bom dia princesa – ele respondeu-lhe sem deixar de a encarar, passado alguns minutos dela a encara-la ela não resistiu

- Deseja alguma coisa meu amor? – ela perguntou-lhe com um sorriso malicioso

- Se desejo… – ele respondeu no mesmo tom afastando o lençol que cobria a nudez da sua menina, da sua menina não da sua mulher e voltou a amá-la, com a certeza de que nada nem ninguém os ia separar.

Ás vezes os reencontros servem para trazer de volta sentimentos que na realidade nunca chegaram a desaparecer, os sentimentos retornam mais fortes e dão coragem, para declarar sentimentos.

Os nossos pombinhos gostaram do reencontro deles, depois destes dias reafirmaram compromisso sério, e viveram felizes, não para sempre porque é muito tempo, mas durante uns bons anos.

Fim!

Bom é a primeira fic que escrevo (se calhar não mas é a primeira que pretendo editar).

Eu sei que o final está rasca mas eu empatei-o durante duas semanas e não aguentava mais o bloqueio, ignorem o fim, bem era só isto


End file.
